Power Trip
by FemmeFataleLolita
Summary: Sarah has just suffered a tragic loss of someone dear to her and this is something she can't simply bear with, and the fact that she has just seen a familiar owl makes everything all the much worse.
1. The Funeral

Sarah dabbed her eyes as the preacher spoke soundless words that just went right through her. He had most likely said the same awful words yesterday and the day before that at another melancholy funeral.

Sarah chewed on a loose name as her step mother sobbed loudly into her handkerchief, she now regretted all the times she gave her a hard time in the past troublesome years. Her father sat next to Irene with her arm draped around her as a gesture of comfort. Yet there was little comfort in the atmosphere around them.

The preacher bowed his head to the audience and stepped from podium and walked to the farther part of the church.

Everyone began to get up, still holding their soiled tissues. Sarah's family came up and hugged those of who responded with whispering words of sorrow and hollow feelings.

Sarah muddled her way out of all the crocodile tears and move forward to the coffin that sat in the middle of the church's stage, the same on that would soon occupy auditions for the Christmas play. Sarah had forced herself to look inside the small cherry wood coffin.

There laid her precious baby brother, the same baby brother she saved from the hideous labyrinth only two years ago and came to be so close to.

Toby had on a baby blue tux on and his hands were folded like a school student waiting for the teacher to arrive. Beside him was his favorite stuffed animal, Lancelot. His towhead hair was combed neatly to the right side of his face.

"He would have preferred it to the left side," Sarah mumbled before reaching down into the coffin and trying to move his hair, but she couldn't, it was too stiff with hairspray.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to tear away from the coffin. She walked down the steps and followed everyone to the outside of the large church.

Sarah met up with her father and step-mother and hugged them both tightly. Sarah looked up into the tree above them and began to sob harder than she ever had before.

Robert and Irene both assumed Sarah's sobbing was because of today's said event, but little did they know that she had just seen a familiar cream colored owl.


	2. The First Day Back

Sarah Had managed to not lose her whole mind since the funeral, but she was losing bits and pieces of it. Like her first day back to school since Toby's funeral.

She was walking through the corridors with her head bowed down, but it didn't prevent the stares. Everyone knew about Toby's death, all thanks to small town gossip. Girls would whisper in each other ears while boys didn't contain their rude and tasteless comments.

"Hey Sarah, sorry about your brother," they would say, or "Sarah, if need someone to talk to, I'm her," but the unattractive funniness to their comments was that they weren't there for her. They barely knew Sarah Williams.

Sarah ignored the kind gestures and proceeded to the main office of the school building's doors. Sarah walked up to the offices front desk and made a small and subtle "Humph" to attract the old withered lady's attention behind the desk.

"Oh, uh, yes! How may I help you dear?" She asked with a smile so big that caused her eyes to narrow.

"Yes I'm here to pick up my new schedule, my name's Sarah Williams."

"Oh yes, yes! I have it right…Here!"

The old lady pulled a sheet of paper out from under a rather large stack of paper then reached over the desk and handed to Sarah.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered and then walked out of the office and headed over to her first period.

Sarah examined her new schedule, theatre arts was no longer there. After Toby's death Sarah decided she wouldn't have the energy to do any acting anymore so she requested that they change her schedule. Now she had teacher aid.

Sarah was halfway to her first period just thinking about her make-up work when she happened to look at the window that was beside her. She just about had a heart attack too.

There right outside the window was a cream colored owl, perched on a low hanging tree branch.

Sarah looked around to see if any adults were in the hallway, there were none, so she walked over to the door that lead outside to the gymnasium and quietly crept out.

Sarah walked over to the branch and made shooing hand gestures to the owl, but after doing so the owl still was perched firmly on the branch. Sarah bit her lip and tried to hold down her rage, but alas she could not do so.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed, "Toby could still be around if wasn't for your selfish, sore looser, ass!"

The bird fluttered away, but Sarah's anger hadn't.

She ran over and kicked the tree with all her mite and collapsed under the tree with tears streaming down her red cheeks.

A teacher must have heard because soon there were hands pulling her up and asking her questions that she couldn't understand over her out sobbing. They must have finally given up on the questions because soon she was being lead to the nuses's office.

Had that owl really been Jareth, and if not, was she going insane with a side of guilt?

**Ok this story is going steadily so far, I'm not happy with it, but its going **

**Next chapter should be out before Friday, and if not….Weeelllll I'm most likely dying or I have a killer load of homework.**

**See you.**


	3. The Doctor Talk

**It's late, I know, but I have a good reason:**

**I'm _LAZY_.**

**It won't happen again I swear, but I won't put due dates on my stories anymore, instead just expect them to be out in the same week or early the next, sorry `-`**

Jareth POV:

Jareth hadn't to startle her so badly, but he had.

He felt so horrible, to think that she had cried when she had seen him and the next time he saw her she yelled and screamed at him, blaming him for Toby's untimely death. This had confused a great amount.

Jareth had nothing to do with the child death; he hadn't even heard about the boy's death until the day he decided to spy on in his owl form; otherwise know as the day of the young boy's funeral.

Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room; Every so often tripping over a drunk or sleeping goblin. He had to see her, but he wasn't himself, he was much too tense and irritated.

"I just don't get it. She should have been happy to have seen me!" Jareth exclaimed loudly, waking several drunken goblins, "After all she been my obsession since she left, but she wouldn't know that. She has never even summoned me to visit her, but she gladly welcomes those misfit friends of hers!"

This simple girl gave the king migraines; if she would just love him, everything would be so much simpler, but loving the goblin king was something the simple girl refused to do willingly.

Jareth heaved a loud sigh and plopped into his throne, still suffering from his massive migraine. He was temped to go to the aboveground to see how Sarah was doing, but he felt too guilty prior to today's previous event, so he sat there; knee deep in thought.

Sarah's POV:

Sarah awoke in her bed; her body was tangled in her bed covers, showing she had been tossing and turning in her sleep.

She untangled herself from her bed and walked from her room and to the staircase, but she stopped short while she was halfway down the stairs. She heard her parents arguing in angry whispers.

Sarah thought about walking down right away, but she knew if she went down there Irene and Robert would break up the fight, so Sarah settled on eavesdropping on them.

"Robert, I demand that you allow me to take Sarah to the doctor, these mental breakdowns are getting out of hand! I'm worried for her." Irene struggled to sputter out.

Robert shifted uneasily and finally whispered, "OK, but only if I'm the one to take her."

Irene rolled her eyes then nodded. "I assume she's still your 'little girl'." Irene said with a smile.

Robert chuckled and a nodded.

Sarah quickly ran up to her bedroom and shut her door behind her as quietly as possible. How could they? Sarah wasn't mental, if anything she is most likely the sanest person in the household, not to mention they were so calm talking about it! Irene and Rob laughed, how could they laugh turning a conversation like that!

She stared at her vanity; contemplating whether she wanted to call her friends, but she was in no shape to talk to her friends and besides her melancholy talk would put her friends down too; the last thing she wanted.

Sarah paced around in her bedroom, nervous that they would take her to a doctor, but Sarah's paces slowed as she noticed something; a bear from her shelf was gone. Sarah could have sworn it was there when she clean her room last Friday.

Sarah touched the empty shelf and felt a piece of paper in there. She pulled the wrinkled paper out and studied it.

It looked as if it had once beheld writing, but the words were too faded to decrypt, so Sarah simply threw in the waste basket, assuming it was an old note from her past school years and continued to pace back and forth.


	4. The Sick Days

Sarah POV:

The doctors had been a most unpleasant experience. Sarah had been a good girl and she had done everything the doctor told her do, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

Sarah was now on a minor dosage of antidepressants for the next month, and if she got better they would stop the medication. Sarah didn't get why they were doing this, but when she tried to argue with Robert he just simply told her it was for her health. Sarah also would not be attending school for the next week, just to see how the medication would settles with her; this was pretty much the only thing good that came from the situation.

Sarah sadly spent most of the week sitting in her room thinking about things, but on Wednesday Sarah got off her bum and decided to clean her room out of frustration. There wasn't much to clean, but it took her mind off things for the moment being.

Sarah straightened her vintage floral bed covers, but as she propped her pillows up she then noticed there was a crumbled piece of paper under the pillows. It couldn't have been there before; Sarah had been sitting on the bed the whole day and she hadn't put anything on the bed.

Sarah picked up the paper; it looked similar to the note she had found a week before, but the note looked as though it had been pulled out of a fire, for it had charred edges. Sarah didn't pay too much attention to it though and proceeded to throw it in the waste basket, but then she noticed there was something wrong with the note; there was a cigarette hole burnt through the middle.

Sarah contemplated on if she should open the note; after all she was raised to value everyone's personal property, but then again the people who raised her sent her to a doctor for a mental examination without consoling her, so she felt it was fair that she could open the note, besides it was in her room.

Sarah was careful with the notes edges when she opened the note. As she unfolded the note she noticed that there were words on there, but they were faint and hardly legible. Sarah figured it would be better to just throw the note away if it was illegible but then something caught her eye; a signature.

She unfolded the note just a tiny bit more to view the signature and it read:

_Jareth D._

Sarah relinquished the charred note from her hands and moved the farthest away as she could from the horrid letter. It couldn't be right, how could have on if _his_ letters gotten in her room. More or less how could have he even gotten in here! She had locks on her windows and door, and she was always in her room nowadays. Sarah mind was a muddled mess. She couldn't get a hold of the fact that he could have gotten into her room, the thought of him in her room made her gag.

Sarah worked enough nerve to walk over to the letter and circumspectly picked it up and walked over to the waste basket. Sarah eyes were filled with dreadful tears; she could hardly see where she was going.

She wished she had Toby with her; he would always giggle and laugh, since he was just a mere child it made so cute to where the point you were laughing too. She missed laughing with Toby, a lot.

Sarah laid on the shaggy carpet and began to sob, but her sobs were a mix in with a hint of laughter, she could help but think of all the selfish times Sarah refused to babysit Toby just so she could practice her lines. If she could babysit Toby now she wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

**I'm horrible.**

**It's been like what, two weeks! I'm sorry.**

**I've had a variety of colds and I've had to try so many different medications, it's exhausting.**

**I will try and be on time for chapter 5, but school now-a-days is just so bipolar…..**

**Goodbye and sorry(again) D:**


End file.
